


Reunion

by Kh530



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/pseuds/Kh530
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryan and Miller reunite before the events of 3x03/04</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jontyaxefive](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jontyaxefive).



> Thanks so much to my friend jontyaxefive on Tumblr aka my Briller muse who kept encouraging me to write and finish this. 
> 
> Beta read by my friend LordStormy
> 
> Please enjoy :)

They had found Farm Station. They actually  _ found  _ Farm Station, they were alive and Miller just couldn’t believe it. Sure, Farm Station lost a lot of people, but Miller just knew that Bryan was alive.  No, no one had straight up told him (Miller hadn’t been able to catch up with Monty’s mother or Pike before they headed back to get the rest of their people), but Nate would  _ know _ if his boyfriend was gone- he  _ would _ .

 

Still, Miller couldn’t shake a feeling of worry and panic as the Farm Station survivors started to enter Arkadia. As he stood guard with his father and Harper, he recognized so many people—people he’d grown up with and even people he simply knew by sight. He saw Cleo Marks, one of the school teachers on the Ark; Kyle something-or-another, a wheat farmer who’d been friends with his mother; even Tamara Klein—oh hell, Miller didn’t remember what she did or who she was, nor did he really care. Right now, all he cared about was Bryan.  _ Where was he? Where the hell was Bryan?   _ Miller couldn’t stop the next thought from crossing his mind.  _ What if he was wrong after all? What if Bryan was _ —his father put his hand on Miller’s shoulder.

 

“Calm down,” David said softly, “Don’t lose faith, Nate. He never lost faith in you.”

 

Miller turned away from his father, biting his lip. “I hope you’re right, dad. I really hope you’re right.”

 

By the time most of Farm Station had arrived, so had nightfall. In the darkness, Miller wasn’t able to make out anyone at all. At this point, Miller was exhausted—physically and mentally—and honestly, as much as he really didn’t want too, he was losing hope. Monty told him how many people Farm Station lost, nearly two hundred. There were probably less than a hundred members of Farm Station still alive. What were the chances that Bryan would be among them anyway?

 

Sighing softly, Miller turned away from the gates of Arkadia. As he started to walk inside he heard a very familiar sound. Someone was whistling—someone was whistling his and Bryan’s song. Miller took off running towards the whistling, hoping, praying, that the whistler was Bryan.  He froze when he caught a glimpse of a familiar, tattered red hoodie. The same hoodie he’d given to Bryan what felt like a million years ago—near the end of the new arrivals.

 

“ _ Bryan _ !” Miller shouted, startling most of the people around them and causing the whistling to cease.

 

In less than a heartbeat, a dark haired boy pushed through the remains of Farm Station.

 

“Nate?” He questioned, as if he couldn’t believe his own eyes.

 

Tears formed in Miller’s eyes as he pulled Bryan towards him, whispering, “It’s really you,”

 

“Nate…” Bryan breathed, wiping away his own tears, “You’re here. You’re actually  _ here _ .”

 

They held each other close, their heads on each other’s shoulders for what felt like a lifetime. The two of them could have stood there forever, as long as they were in each other’s arms.

 

As the two of them finally broke apart, Miller took a good look at his boyfriend. Bryan was taller now since the last time they had seen each other. His hair was longer too, Miller realized, noticing the wisps of dark hair behind Bryan’s ears. Miller smirked then tugged on one of wisps.

 

“Hey!” Said Bryan, unable to keep a smile off his face (God, Miller didn’t realize how much he’d missed that smile), “Is there a problem with my hair?”

 

Miller smiled, shaking his head.

 

“It’s perfect—just like you,” he said, before pulling his boyfriend towards him and kissing him.

 

So much had happened in the past five months. So much had changed and so many people had died. But being with Bryan reminded him that maybe—just maybe—everything would end up okay.      

  
  



End file.
